Steal Your Heart
by R5AustinAlly
Summary: Ally Dawson is a normal teenage girl. Austin just escaped from prison. Ally wants to find him and turn him in. Austin just wants to prove he's innocent. One night, they meet and everything changes. Austin has a new friend. Ally is hiding him from going back to prison. (Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Third genera, crime.)
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi! :) I am so glad you decided to click this story. I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I finally got an account on fanfiction, and I wrote it! I'll update pretty soon. And sorry the intro was so short. I promise the chapters will be much longer.**

**Obviously, this is an Auslly and maybe some Trez story. I am OBSESSED with Auslly, Raura, Rydellington, and R5, so we can fangirl together if you want. x3**

**Anyway, the introoo!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

* * *

Alarms went off as me and my partner ran down the road, a knife in my hand dripping blood.

"They're getting away! Hurry!"

I heart the footsteps come closer behind me, and I increased my pace, yelling at him to run faster.

Seeing an alley up ahead, we ran even faster and dove into the dark place, running down the alley before spotting some boxes.

"Behind there!" My partner whisper yelled and pointed to the boxes.

We quickly hid behind them before they spotted us.

Holding my breath as the footsteps ran past me and back onto the street, we sat completely silent, voices yelling at each other to run faster.

When I was 100 percent sure they were gone, I let out a breath, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

_Finally, _I thought, taking deep breaths, _I'm free._

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo, how'd you like it? I hope it grabbed your attention, and this is my first ever story, so please leave reviews telling if I should continue or not!**

**Yay!**

**Bye now. :)**

**~R5AustinAlly**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N~ GUYS I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER PART OF THAT IS BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT GOING ON IN MY FAMILY AND THE OTHER PART IS THAT MY SISTER HAS BEEN HOGGING THE COMPUTER SO I COULDN'T WRITE THIS BUT I UPDATED AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER CAUSE YEAH. Anyway I'm going to stop cap spamming you guys. So how have you guys been? I start school on Monday. BLAAHAHHH. I hate school. I changed the summery for this story and I changed the cover photo. :3 Ok I'm going to stop typing this A/N so you guys can read this. x3 Thank you so much for the 6 reviews, 6 follows, and 1 favorite! I honestly didn't think this would be a great story but I'm really glad I got 6 reviews on the introduction!**

**By the way, Ally is 18 and Austin is 20.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything but the plot line.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously,**_

Alarms went off as me and my partner ran down the road, a knife in my hand dripping blood.

"They're getting away! Hurry!"

I heart the footsteps come closer behind me, and I increased my pace, yelling at him to run faster.

Seeing an alley up ahead, we ran even faster and dove into the dark place, running down the alley before spotting some boxes.

"Behind there!" My partner whisper yelled and pointed to the boxes.

We quickly hid behind them before they spotted us.

Holding my breath as the footsteps ran past me and back onto the street, we sat completely silent, voices yelling at each other to run faster.

When I was 100 percent sure they were gone, I let out a breath, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

Finally, I thought, taking deep breaths, I'm free.

* * *

_**Steal Your Heart**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"Hey, Ally." My best friend, Trish, said as I walked into Marino High School.**(1)**

_That's weird. Trish is never early to school. _I thought. "Uh, hi, Trish. Why are you so early?" I asked as I opened my locker and shoved my backpack into it.

Trish shrugged, opening her locker which was next to mine. "No reason. I just wanted to show you this article I found in the paper this morning."

"_You _read the paper?" I asked, taking the newspaper from her. "When I miss the news, yes."

Rolling my eyes, I turned my head down to look at the news article Trish circled which was titled, **'Wanted criminal escaped from prison'**.  
**  
**My eyes widened as I read it, figuring out that the criminal, who's name is Austin Moon, escaped from Miami Prison**(2) **and was thought to be running either deeper into Miami, or towards Orlando. The article ended with a mug shot of him. He was frowning and looking down. The caption read, '_Keep an eye out for Austin Moon.' _

"Whoa." I said, staring at the mug shot. He looked so sad. So sad I almost felt bad for him. Almost. "That's crazy. We should keep an eye out." I muttered, handing the paper back to Trish.

"Yeah, no kidding." Trish said, amusement in her eyes. "You look like you just fount out one of the most wanted criminals escaped from prison."

I looked up at Trish with an obvious look in my eyes. "That's because one of the most wanted criminals just escaped from prison, and could be anywhere in Miami! What if he finds us? What if he wants to kill us? What if he is waiting outside my door waiting for me to get home to kill me! What if-"

"Ally." Trish spoke, placing two hands on my shoulders. I looked at her, forcing my breathing to go back to normal. "Shut up." She said. "Nobody is going to wait to kill you at your doorstep, or crawl through your window in the middle of the night. He isn't going to kill you, ok?"

I just nodded, taking a gulp of air and forcing myself to calm down. "Ok, I'm calm. No more rambling from good ol' Ally Dawson." I said with a smile, just as the bell rang. _Were we really talking for that long? _I thought. "Bye, Trish! I'll see you at lunch!" I said, walking to Math class.

* * *

I was one of those people at school that everyone knew, but never really cared to talk to. They all knew me as 'That nerd, Ally' or just 'Ally'. I never got bullied though. Nobody did in my school. Of course there were those know it all people, not popular, just people who thought they could do and say whatever they wanted, but there weren't really many bullies or rude people, thank goodness.

I walked into the cafeteria, humming the song Happy by Pharrell Williams because it wouldn't get out of my head and it was AWESOME! "Hey, Trish!" I called, walking over to her in the lunch line as I continued humming the song.

"Hey, Ally." She said as she grabbed a tray. She was silent for a second before she wined, "Really, that song? I hate that song!"

"How could you hate a song as amazing as Happy?" I gasped in shock, staring at her as I grabbed a turkey sandwich wrapped in tinfoil and a bottle of water. "It makes me so... happy." I finished with a smile.

Trish rolled her eyes as she grabbed a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water as well, paying for hers after I paid for mine. "And Trish, about our earlier conversation, that Austin guy could kill us you know. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and good things happen to bad people like that guy getting away with escaping from prison. You never know what could happen."

"Yeah I know." Trish said as we took a seat at an empty table. "But I promise you nothing is going to happen to us."

Nodding, I opened the turkey sandwich and took a bite out of it. The cafeteria food actually wasn't that bad at our school. "Ok I believe you. But I'm keeping a huge kitchen knife by my bed from now on." I half joked. Maybe I actually should...

"Ok, whatever, Ally. You're 18, I think you can take care of yourself without sleeping with a knife." She paused, her eyes looking at my arms. "On second thought, maybe you should keep a knife by your bed." She joked. But I wasn't. I am weak, and with a criminal on the loose, I probably should.

* * *

"Hey dad!" I called as I stepped into my house. I set my red and black backpack down, walking into the kitchen where my dad was.

"Hey, Ally." He said with a smile as he placed dishes in the dishwasher. "How was school?"

I smiled back, helping him put the dishes in the dishwasher cause I'm just that awesome. "It was good. I learned from Trish that two criminals escaped from prison and one was killed." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there was another criminal that escaped but was found and killed on sight. Oh the wonderful kindness of police.

"What?!" He said, walking up to me. "They _teach _that is school?"

Rolling my eyes, I showed him the newspaper I had taken out of my backpack. "Here. Read this."

I waited as he scanned the newspaper article, his eyes widening slightly like mine did. "Ally," he started, putting the newspaper down. "I want you to double check the locks on your door and window before you go to sleep till this guy is caught."

Yes. I have 6 locks on my door and window. So 12 locks. My dad is a biiiiiiit overprotective. "Ok, ok. I'm gonna go do my homework now."

"Don't forget to check the locks!" He said as I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs.

"Ok!" I called back.

I opened my door and stepped into my room. There were white walls and a dark brown hardwood flooring. My bed was in the far right corner up against the wall. It had a black sheet, two black and red plaid pillows, and a dark red blanked with black specks dotting it in random places. There was also a black dresser against the opposite wall, holding come of my clothes like sweatpants, shirts to just lounge in, stuff like that, with a tall mirror on top of it and a black cabinet holding more nice clothes to wear to things like school and going out with friends and things like that on the wall next to my bed. Then in the other corner by my bed there was a piano and a few music sheets along with a piano bench. Next to the piano, I have a big bookshelf filled with books. I LOVE books! **(Sorry if that was confusing. x3)**

I took out my homework and began working on it, a small smile on my face. I've always enjoyed school and learning. I don't know why, but ever since second grade, I've been a total nerd and I love it. I'm one of the smartest people in school, so I'm almost 100% sure I'm going to get a scholarship by the end of the year.

When I started working on math, my phone beeped. I picked it up and pressed the call button. "Hi, Trish." I said. I knew it was her cause I have superpowers. Just kidding. I have Caller ID.

"Hey, Ally." She responded. "Do you want to come to a party with me and Dez in a few hours? I know it's a little late to ask but pleeease? I don't want to go to the party with freckles and not have you there." Trish said, stretching out the 'e' in 'please'.

I've always hated high school parties. I went to one when I was a junior, and I left almost right away. There is just loud music, sweaty people, drunk people, and sex upstairs. It seems like that would only be the types of parties in movies, I thought so too, but that really is what it's like.

"Trish, you know I've always hated high school parties. I'm not really a big fan of getting drunk and having sex with random people." I said, setting my homework off my lap and laying back on the headboard. "And besides, I don't fit in at parties. I'm the nerd. I love books and school, which, by the way, are super helpful and I'm going to be awesome after school. Anyway, the point is, I don't fit in with all the jocks and those types of people."

Trish sighed through the phone. I could practically see her roll her eyes. "You don't have to drink or anything like that, Ally. You can just sit in the corner for a few hours and drink water."

I thought for a second. I could just sit and drink water. But that wouldn't change the fact the there would be dancing, sweaty people surrounding me. Finally, I said, "Fine, fine. But I'm only staying for an hour. When does it start?"

"Yes! It starts at nine and it's 7:30, so hurry up!"

"Fine. Pick me up in an hour. Oh and Trish-"

I got cut off by a loud crashing noise. "Dez! I told you not to touch that! Sorry, Ally, I gotta go. See you in an hour!"

"Ok, bye." I said, hanging up the phone. "Great. I'm going to a high school party." I said to myself sarcastically, placing my homework on the small black desk beside my bed. Standing up, I walked over to my closet and opened it to look for something to wear. I decided on yellow skinny jeans with a black and yellow plaid long sleeved shirt that has the sleeves rolled up slightly so they don't cover my hands. I sat down at my desk by my bed and applied some light lip gloss and mascara, then some light blush to bring color to my cheeks. Then I stood up and slipped my yellow converse on that had black shoe strings. Walking into the small bathroom connected to my room, I brushed my hair and curled it in 20 minutes. I looked at my watch to see I had five more minutes till they got here. _Just in time. _I thought, walking downstairs.

"Hey dad, I'm going out with Trish and Dez for a bit, is that ok?" I asked when I entered the living room.

He nodded and smiled. "Sure honey. Just be back by curfew."

"Ok." I said, just as I heard a beep coming from outside. "I'll see you later!" I said with a smile as I walked out the door. My curfew was 12, by the way.

"Hey Ally!" Trish yelled from the drivers seat while Dez yelled 'Have you seen my turtle?' from the back seat.

I rolled my eyes at Dez's weirdness. "Hi, Trish." I said, going to the other side of the car and getting in the passenger seat. "And no I haven't seen your turtle, Dez."

"Aw man." He said, frowning.

"Ally, you are going to have so much fun at this party." Trish said as she started the car and began driving down the road.

I shrugged, leaning back in my seat. "I don't think so. I hate parties."

"Ok, well this is the only one I'm making you go to. Then you can sit at home all day being a boring person." She said.

Trish was wearing black leggings and a pink shirt with a cheetah print heart in the middle. Inside the heart, there were sparkles as the cheetah spots and the word 'Party' in glitter with an exclamation mark. She was also wearing cheetah print flats.

Dez was wearing his normal crazy clothes. He had a neon green shirt with a circle in the middle. Inside the circle was a cartoon looking monkey eating a banana and the ends of the short sleeves were different neon colors mixed together. He was also wearing neon orange pants and yellow shoes.

"We're here!" Trish yelled with excitement.

_Great. _I thought sarcastically. _I'm going to be surrounded by drunk people dancing and sweating. This is just great._

* * *

**A/N~ Soooo did you guys like it? Please please please leave a review telling me what you thought of it and if you have any ideas for this fanficcy, feel free to tell me them in a review or PM me. :3 I'm hoping to update every Saturday, so I'll see you guys next week! Love you all! =heart emote x 537688764538576668-**

**(1) I don't own Marino High School**

**(2) I dunno if there is a Miami prison so incase there is I don't own it.**


	3. Chapter 2 c:

**A/N~ Heeeeyyyy guyyyyysss... what's up...?**

**Soooo it isn't next Saturday... oops?**

**Guys I am so sorry it took me 3 months to update this. I got grounded for 2 months because honestly my grades were HORRIBLE so I decided to take a break from the internet. I had 3 F's and 2 D's and I have 8 classes. So yeah. But now that my grades are up I'm allowed on! Yay! Anyway, I hope you guys forgive me cause I promise I won't forget about this story. I WILL finish this NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES. On to the next thing, GUYS OMFG R5 IS RELEASING THEIR NEW SONG 'SMILE' ON FRIDAY AND IT'S GOING TO BE ON RAIDO DISNEY AND THE TEASERS ROSS, RIKER, ROCKY, ELLINGTON, AND RYDEL POSTED ON INSTAGRAM JUST OMDBGSHTDFVJSD THEY WANT US TO DIE LIKE I'M DEAD OKAY? OKAY.**

**Also, feel free to review or PM me ideas you have for this fanfiction. I'll be happy to include them!**

**Oyeah**

**Also,**

**If you want to, you can follow me on mah Instagram, AusllyGirl123**

**TbhIusedtobeAusllyGirl123onthiswebsite**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize except the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously,**_

"Hey, Ally." My best friend, Trish, said as I went into Marino High school.

_That's weird. Trish is never early to school. _I thought. "Uh, hi, Trish. Why are you so early?" I asked as I opened my locker and shoved my backpack into it.

Trish shrugged, opening her locker which was next to mine. "No reason. I just wanted to show you this article I found in the paper this morning."

"_You _read the paper?" I asked, taking the newspaper from her. "When I miss the news, yes."

Rolling my eyes, I turned my head down to look at the news article Trish circled which was titled, **'Wanted criminal escaped from prison'**. My eyes widened as I read it, figuring out that the criminal, who's name is Austin Moon, escaped from Miami Prisonand was thought to be running either deeper into Miami, or towards Orlando. The article ended with a mug shot of him. He was frowning and looking down. The caption read, '_Keep an eye out for Austin Moon.'_

"Whoa." I said, staring at the mug shot. He looked so sad. So sad I almost felt bad for him. Almost. "That's crazy. We should keep an eye out." I muttered, handing the paper back to Trish.

"Yeah, no kidding." Trish said, amusement in her eyes. "You look like you just fount out one of the most wanted criminals escaped from prison."

I looked up at Trish with an obvious look in my eyes. "That's because one of the most wanted criminals just escaped from prison, and could be anywhere in Miami! What if he finds us? What if he wants to kill us? What if he is waiting outside my door waiting for me to get home to kill me! What if-"

"Ally." Trish spoke, placing two hands on my shoulders. I looked at her, forcing my breathing to go back to normal. "Shut up." She said. "Nobody is going to wait to kill you at your doorstep, or crawl through your window in the middle of the night. He isn't going to kill you, ok?"

I just nodded, taking a gulp of air and forcing myself to calm down. "Ok, I'm calm. No more rambling from good ol' Ally Dawson." I said with a smile, just as the bell rang. _Were we really talking for that long? _I thought. "Bye, Trish! I'll see you at lunch!" I said, walking to Math class.

* * *

_**Steal Your Heart**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Austin's POV**_

I gasped for air as I finished escaping the police for the second time that day. They had gotten one handcuff on me before I got away from them.

_I really need to find a place to hide. _I thought, sitting down in the alley I escaped to. _I never noticed how many alleys were in Miami. That's weird. _I looked around the alley, surprised to find a small shed kind of thing that was built into the wall on the opposite side of me.

Standing up, I quickly walked into it, lightly closing the door because I had heard more footsteps. When the footsteps were gone, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I looked for a light switch and, surprisingly, I found one. "Yes!" I whisper yelled, flicking it on. It didn't work. _Shit. Of course it wouldn't work. There's probably not a flashlight anywhere either. _

I let my eyes adapt to the darkness, causing me to see a tiny bit. Enough for me to see there wasn't anything in the shed accept a few planks of crooked wood. Turning around, I cracked open the door, seeing that there was nobody there.

I sighed in relief, sitting down and resting my head on the now closed door.

When I closed my eyes, I realized how tired I was from running all day. And how hungry I am.

_Whatever. _I thought as I started drifting to sleep. _I'll find something to eat tomorrow._

* * *

_"_There he is!"

_Not again! _Dropping the chicken wing I had found wrapped in tinfoil that was a few days old, I sprung up and darted off before the police could get close to me. But they chased me anyway.

_Dammit dammit dammit. _I repeated in my heard, the footsteps speeding up behind me.

I forced my legs to move faster, my heart beating super fast. _Just keep running. _I thought as I heard the footsteps slow down. _You're outrunning them. Just keep going. _

I saw another alley up ahead and I tried to run faster, but the burning in my legs were making it really hard. _Come on come on come on!_

Turning into the alley, I spotted a big dumpster. _Oh well. _I thought before jumping into the large dumpster and forcing my breath to be silent until the footsteps faded out, along with their voices.

After I caught my breath, I looked around the dumpster to see it wasn't as big as I thought it was. And it stunk more then I thought it did.

A lot more.

A lot.

So much, I threw up a little.

Literally.

I covered some disgusting bag of old popcorn with some vomit.

Anyway, I shoved the dumpster cover up and jumped out before I could puke even more then sat against the wall, sucking in gulps fresh air and closing my eyes.

"Hey, you need any help there?" I heard a male voice say above me.

I snapped open my eyes, shooting up and looking at the guy who looked no older then 18 and had ginger hair and crazy clothes.

I shook my head. "No, no I'm fine. Just resting cause I was running. Anyway, I'm just going to go. See you!"

"Ok...?" The guy said cautiously, letting me walk past him. "Wait a second," He said, grabbing my arm. For someone so weak looking, he's pretty strong.

"Uh... Y-yeah?" I said, trying to act like I was calm.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You look familiar."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him, waiting for him to keep talking.

"Aren't you Austin Moon? That criminal who escaped from prison?"

I froze for a few seconds. _Come on, think, Austin! "_Me? Austin Moon? Uh, no. I _hate _Austin. I'm his twin brother, Aiden Moon. Tons of people have mistaken me for Austin because we are identical twins. I actually want to catch Austin. When we were in high school, he took everything from me. My girlfriend, my friends, and pretty much everything else. Trust me, I would kill myself if I were Austin." _Good cover story. _I thought to myself. _Twin brother. Funny._

"Ok..." The guy says cautiously, letting go of my arm. Suddenly, he smiled and looked all happy, "Nice to meet you, Aiden. I'm Dez!"

"Nice to meet you to, Dez." I said with a small, fake smile. "Well, I better get going. Dad will be mad if I'm gone longer than I need to. Well see ya!"

I don't think I've ever lied so well in my life.

* * *

It was getting dark now, and I haven't had any more encounters with the cops, thank goodness.

I was sitting in a tree by a random houses window that was looking into a room. The room looked like it belonged to a girl, judging by the random bra that was laying on the bed. That or it's a guys room who had some 'fun' the other night and decided to not give the girl her bra back.

My theory was confirmed when I saw a girl walk into the room, her hair dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around her. ONLY a towel. When she was about to drop the towel, I forced myself to look away even though I didn't want to.

The girls wet hair was a dark brown, probably darker because of the water, with lighter tips. she seemed skinny from what I saw, but not the unhealthy skinny.

_Maybe she's done dressing now. _I thought. I turned me head back to the open window, my eyes widening when I saw the girl in only a bra and matching lace underwear. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. She looked about 17 or 18. And she was _hot. _No, hot isn't the right word. It's more like beautiful. Yeah. Beautiful.

She was done dressing now. The girl had on a band tee that looked to big for her and some sweat pants and she was sitting on her bed with her phone on her lap. And it didn't look like she had any makeup on, yet her skin and face looked flawless.

I leaned in closer to the window to get a better view of her, and suddenly I didn't feel the tree underneath my feet anymore.

I let out a small scream, my hands searching for something to hold on to to stop me from falling.

I ended up grabbing the edge of the window (that piece of concrete that juts out a bit below the window), hoping the girl didn't hear me.

Turns out she did.

I heard the window open and a loud, "Who the heck are you?!"

"I'll tell you if you help me up." I said, my fingers starting to slip. _Come on girl, help me up please!_

The girl hesitated. "Why should I trust a stranger? What if you're a murderer that wants to kill me?"

"I'm not a murderer. Please just help me up, I'm starting to fall." I said worriedly, even though I knew I would survive the two story fall. _Well, that's not all a lie. _I thought, trying to get a better grip on the ledge.

She hesitated again. "Fine." She grabbed my hand and pulled as hard as she could and I pushed myself up with the other hand until I was flat on the floor of her room, which was wood. That hurt.

"Oww." I muttered, sitting up against the wall and rubbing my face.

"Ok," The girl started, sitting on the bed which was right next to me. "Who are you-" She stopped suddenly when her gaze landed on my face, her eyes widening.

_Oh shit. _I thought, looking around the room franticly without meeting her eyes. _She knows who I am._

"You're-" She started yelling, but I stood up and covered her mouth with my hand which was almost as big as her face.

"Yes, I'm Austin Moon, but I'm not going to murder you! I haven't murdered anyone." I said.

Her eyes were full of fear and she wasn't breathing. "Will you scream if I let go of you?" I asked. She shook her head, her eyes still wide.

"Ok." I slowly pulled my hand away from her mouth, ready to put it back on her mouth if she screamed again. Turns out, she actually didn't scream.

She instantly backed away from me and pressed herself against the wall. "Please don't kill me!" She squeaked, pulling her knees up to her and digging her head into her knees. "Trish was so wrong. He's gonna kill me. He was waiting out there for me and now he's gonna kill me." She started mumbling over and over.

I stood up and sat in front of her on the bed, resting my hands on both of her shoulders.

She jumped and looked up, trying to press herself further into the wall, but she didn't say anything. "Hey," I said softly, my eyes locking with hers. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I'm not. I'd never hurt anyone."

Mystery Girl glared at me. "Tell that to the whole family you killed." She said coldly.

"I never killed anyone." I said, moving to sit beside her. She tried to push herself away from me, but she couldn't because she was sitting in the very corner of the room where the bed was, so she was trapped between me and the wall. "I was framed."

My arm was barely touching hers when I sat beside her, never breaking eye contact. "Why should I believe you?" She said.

I sighed, looking away and leaning my head against the wall behind me. "I'll tell you the whole story then." I started. "Ok. So me and my ex best friend were talking one night. We were both 16..."

* * *

_**4 years earlier**_

_**Austin's POV**_

I had just gotten to my best friend's party, and I was already _very _drunk. my friend, Dallas, was dancing with random girls while they grinded against him. I got to the party late, around 11, so when I got there it was already crazy.

Dallas pushed the girl away and stumbled up to me. "Man, we should rob a random house." He slurred. Dallas was even more drunk than me.

I thought he was joking, so I said, "Sure." I chuckled, going along with the joke. With sarcasm, I said, "Let's totally do that."

* * *

"I didn't know he was being serious."

* * *

"Greaaat!" Dallas said, stumbling over to his car. I guess he's driving.

I chuckled again, following him and getting into the other seat. _I guess it is a good time to go home. We are already drunk._

Dallas was driving horribly, but who cares? Typing my password in to my phone, I clicked on the camera app and hit record, "Hey guuuys!" I said, my voice slurring. "We're going to 'rob a house'." Leaning in closer to the mic, I said, "I'm just kidding. My buddy Dallas just said that but he's driving us home."

I wasn't so sure after I said that though. Dallas drove past the turn that leads to my house and started driving towards the rich part of town.

"D-Dallas, what are you doing? You're going the wrong way..." I said nervously, starting to think he was being serious.

My theory was confirmed when Dallas turned to face me and said, "I already told you. We're robbing a house."

My eyes widened and I gulped. _Well shit._

* * *

I suddenly heard a knocking on the door. "Ally, can I come in?"

"Crap!" Ally whisper yelled, "Um... Get out!" She shoved me away from her and got up, opening the window for me. "Just a second, Dad!" She said.

"Okay! He yelled back.

I got up off the floor and went over to the window. "Thanks for listening to my story. I'll tell you the rest another time." I put a smirk on my face, "Nice legs, by the way."

Ally's face turned a crimson red and she gasped. "Get out, Austin!"

I chuckled quietly. "See you around, Ally."

* * *

**A/N~ How was it? Did I do good? DO U LIEK ET?! cx**

**But fo real, how'd I do on the second chapter? Please review telling me your favorite part and whatever thoughts you have! **

**And if you read my A/N's, leave a 5 somewhere in your review. c=**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay guys? Okay? Okay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I JUST FLIRTED WITH MYSELF LOLOLOLOL OK BYE **

**~R5AustinAlly**


End file.
